Twins Souls
by Sphintusfan01
Summary: Harry and sphintus are twins, they do everything together, they go to different worlds together, they eat the same food together, they troll the main characters together. Overpowered Twins.


Magi the kingdom of magic

Twins Souls

 **Summary**

Harry and sphintus are twins, they do everything together, they go to different worlds together, they eat the same food together, they troll the main characters together. Overpowered Twins.

 **author notes**

I got up this story when i notice that Harry and Sphintus have the same eyes, then I realize I could make Harry and Sphintus twins.

ps their is mentioning of durarara.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own Magi, Durarara, Etc.

Chapter 1

unknown world, location stars strike cafe

(3rd pov)

Harry and sphintus are sharing a chocolate cake. While sharing the chocolate cake, they are also watching their favorite actor shizou fighting against izaya.

Harry is wearing an opposite color scheme to his brother. He is wearing a yellow hoodie with fox ears and green skirt while Sphintus wears a green hoodie with cat ears and a yellow skirt as well as clip on triangular gold earrings.

(Sphintus pov)

"Watch out shizou!" Celty types on her pad as she drides through shizou and izaya to keep them away from other or from hurting someone

"That was amazing!" I shouted as I jump around on the table.

"Yes it was amazing!" Harry said as I could tell that harry was excited as much as I am even though harry always spoke in monotone.

"Sphintus sit on my lap! You get this way when we watch magno star!" Harry said as I can tell Harry was ordering me.

"Sorry!" I said as I got down from the table and sat down on Harry's lap.

"Oh! Yay! That right. Hey Sphintus I always wanted to ask you something?" Harry ask

"What is it?" I ask

"Why is it that you know all about me but I don't know much about you?" Harry said as I froze and I watch durarara.

"You know about me and if you want we can just watch the Magi anime show!" I said as I felt harry wrap his hands around my waist.

"Yes but I want to know more about you personally!" Harry said as harry pulled me closer to him and he kisses me.

"Alright! We will go to the magi anime world! But as penalty for that question and the kiss you gave me without my permission." I said as I put my left hand on my chin and debated what to do for the penalty, I snap my fingers becuase I have the perfect plan.

"We will go to the past before I meet them so that way it will be more funnier for me to see you try and figure me out!" I said as I grin mischievously.

"Okay. But could it be that you don't want your family to find out that I'm dating you." Harry said as Harry grins and I blush.

"Maybe i am!" I said as I turn away from Harry direction.

"Is it okay if we meet sinbad and jafar." Harry said as I got out of Harry grip.

"As long as you always chose me!" I said

"Okay." Harry said as Harry wrap his arms around my waist again.

"Well then I guess we should get going Harry!' I said as i elbow harry in the stomach.

magi world

I look over and I saw Harry's hood is up, I smiled and saw Harry smirk back to me. He points left and right and I nodded. I pulled out the phone and typed in the magi episodes on google.

"They have to be around here." Harry said as I glance up from the phone and notice that harry was walking in steady paces while I was skipping across the street.

"if people ask why I'm skipping just tell them I ate sugar candy!" I said As I look around the shopping district and notice a crowd of people swarming around something.

"Hey! Harry! There's a crowd gathering around!" I said as I point towards the direction to let harry notice.

Harry nodded to me and ran up to me, I clinch the phone as we ran up to the crowd and we saw Aladdin, morgaina, alibaba, sinbad, jafar, Ren, few others talking to each other, I grab hold of Harry's hand as I grew excited to meet them again.

"Hey!" I shouted as I jump up in the air waving my free hand to get their attention.

"Hey." Harry said as I grew upset and I push people out of the way.

The people I push away flew across the street but I wasn't worried about them because harry would protect them with his magic, we got up to the group, I felt harry hand shake as I knew harry is excited as I am.

"Were over here!" Harry said as harry got their attention.

"Oh hello!" Sinbad said as I notice harry has bright red cheeks and I laugh.

"Who are you too!" Jafar order as he was holding a knife in his sleeves like we wouldn't notice that he has weapons.

"Hey! Put away your weapons! We juse want to ask a couple of questions!" I said as I broke the tense.

"How did you?" Jafar ask as he pulls out the weapons he was hiding.

"We are big fans!" Harry said as I nodded.

"Okay! Ask me anything!" Sinbad said as I saw sinbad tapping jafar shoulder as I could tell that he was comforting jafar.

"Do you have a crush on judar!" I said as I bluntly question the main characters.

"ehhhh!" They shouted

"Sphintus ease up we don't want to scare them!" Harry said as I pout.

"What's your names!" Jafar said as I could see jafar glaring at us.

"This is harry and I'm sphintus we'e twins of justice!" I said as I wrap my hands around Harry's neck and harry wraps his hands around my waist.

"You don't look like twins?" And you two aren't even justice just now you knocked out all the people in the crowd!" Jafar said

"they will be okay." Harry said


End file.
